Across Time
by Yellowsgardianangel
Summary: A race against time exactly having a year to complete to fight against the darkness that will possibly destroy the near future. Alecy and her new found friends have to defend the regions of the riseing threat. Who are the kids that showed up out of no where?
1. Intro

**Yellowsgardiangel here! Call me Angel. This is my first fanfic so be nice. Oh please remember no flames! I am still new. Ok now that is over. I don't own Pokémon only my OC's and plot, understood. Okay let's start.**

* * *

area - unknown

"Watch out!" a boy with yellow hair cried as a purple over large scorpion released a dark beam straight at a girl with long silver hair.

"Igglybuff counter with copycat!" another male voice rang through the battle as a small pink ball with little arms and legs shot a rapid dark beam that was powerful enough to send the young silver-haired girl flying as she hit the ground a another girl with blue hair yelled at the owner of the voice that countered, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" He sighed."But I didn't," he said casually.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, but come on! You really think that a little hyperbeam like that is going to kill me," the silver-haired girl said getting up dusting of the dirt on her outfit and walking towards them. She wore jeans, white t-shirt written on said "GRACE," and a black with silver-lining jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Nope only leave you knocked out," said the blond-haired boy. He wore a red-orange scarf, orange shirt with a black vest with boot-cut jeans. His hair was messy as if he had barely woken up. "Not funny, Blondie" hissed the girl. " Oh right, as if I am unusual hair have you looked in a mirror lately or is that even your real hair color?" the blond said.

"As much as I would love this to continue, we have a job to do," said the other boy. He had black t-shirt that said "Ready to fight this" with a darkest blue jeans. He had red hair cut short but held his arms cross as if he didn't care about the situation they are in.

" You three are a headache you know that right?" said the girl with blue hair that reached mid-back. She wore sweatshirt, shorts, knee socks and boots. Her brown eyes staring at the drapidon and reached her pockets to pull out a white and transparent sphere showing a creäture within it. "Verdigris frenzy plant," as the sphere released a red beam showing a green snake. The Superior gave a light green glow as roots sprang out crashing into the drapidon giving a hard groan.

"Nice job, Verdigris. Hey, Kim you trained your superior quite well," a cold voice sounded out of the field. The man was smiling in the middle of the field with his drapidon at his side. "Turn yourself immediately," said the silver-haired girl. "Eon, I don't think he is coming with us with out a fight," sighed the blond. "Breeze, if he did we wouldn't be in this mess," sarcastically retold by red-head.

"Blaze that is not helping!" shouted Eon.

"Your as immature as always Eon," said the man.

"Hey I resent that I can mature when I need to. You heartless jerk!"

"Eon he is toying with you. Calm down." Kim tried to reason with the shorter girl.

"Hey look over there," Blaze said.

Their heads turn to focus what was going behind the man.

"Are they trying to…"Breeze tried to finish his statement before Eon cried, "Rosa."

She broke into a run leaving the others to follow but the man in the dark clock didn't let them pass.

"Sorry bub, but as you see she went over there we have to follow her. It's our duty so Kim." Breeze said.

"Verdigris solar beam," Kim cried. "Igglypuff help out by using copycat," cried Blaze.

The Drapidon got knocked unconscious and the trainer got pushed back leaving the three trainers to run toward their friend.

"Eon" they cried out finally caching up to her. "Everyone watch out!" she cried with fear all written on her face. Soon a bright white-green light engulfed the four of them.

Area - Sinnoh

"Come on, Eevee," cried a black-haired girl. "Today I want to hit the nearest gym!" she cried happily as she ran of with her evolution Pokémon behind her.

* * *

my oc

Name: Alecy Clover

Gender: female

Persona: perspective of her life but her trust is very limited although she knows this she is trying to change besides the fact that she hates telling about her family life. her battle style is all out power. Her social skills aren't so great so people feel as if she is glaring at everyone. Although her happiest moments is the time she spends with all her Pokémon and eating chocolate ice-cream. Her greatest fear is dark type Pokémon.

Appearance: 5'4 in height. Fit body(? sorry boys i don't explain appearances very well so...? yeah) Slighty athletic. Black silky hair that reaches mid-back with chocolate-brown eyes.

Occupation: Trainer in hopes to become the champion

Pokémon:

Eevee - Female, a newborn just waiting to get into the action.

Dragonair - Female, Gained as a partner when she battled with Clair and didn't leave her since the years of dratini also she has a major sweet tooth.

Castform (Cloud) - Male, As much she loves Cloud he always causes trouble for her.

Misdreveous (Mistress) - Female, Messes with Alecy's personal life but more effective than Cloud.

Lopbunny - Female, Takes care of Alecy as if a mother to her since she is her first Pokémon.

Gallaide - Male, His loyalty is outstanding but his major ego is his problem.

Other: Secrets for later

your oc form:

Name:

Gender:

Persona:personality

Appearance:

Occupation: trainer/coordinater/ect.

Pokémon:

up to 6 pokemon and 5 moves per pokemon

Other: anything else

* * *

**Please excuse my mistakes and please review or comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I don't own pokemon only my oc and plot.**

**Now continuing onward…**

"Eevee we finally got our first badge in the Sinnoh region," cried the black-haired girl dancing around with her eevee. "Alecy," the gymleader's voice rang out to her. She stopped to turn towards, Byron, the Oreburg City's gymleaer.

"Yes"

"You did very well in the battle. Do you know which gym your going next?"

"…"

"… uhh if not you can go to Entera City if its ok with you"

"…"

"… Ok then see you around," said Byron as she left.

Alecy turned to her eevee who looked confused, "See I can't make conversations with others as easily with my pokemon."

"Talking to a pokémon. Most people would think you have finally lost it. Do you understand your eevee? Or it that you have no friends what so ever?" a male voice sounded behind her. She turned to find a young blond-haired boy.

"…"

"Wow someone who speaks less than Blaze. Hey, Blaze met this person who could out emo you" he called out to another boy who was glaring at him.

"I am NOT emo," Alecy said as calmly she could without having thoughts of punching his face out.

"Suure you are" he said rolling his eyes.

"Breeze stop teasing her we have to look for them" Blaze interrupted annoyed as he sounded.

"Awww. Your no fun" Breeze put on a pouted face.

"She is not your entertainment when you find your girlfriend annoy her all you want."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sorry about him. We are separated from the rest of our friends."

"… yeah" she was suddenly brought back to the discussion or more like the argument.

"So miss-" Breeze started but Alecy interrupted, "Alecy. Alecy Clover." "Okay, Alecy where are we?"

"Umm this is Sinnoh"

"SINNOH" they both said at the same time then they looked at each other.

"Wow if she was here she would kill me," cried Breeze, "Quick Blaze we have to reach Minneria before…"

"Minneria?" Alecy asked.

"Blaze… hey where do you think your going?" Talked to his friend to only realize he was being left.

"To the nearest city to pack some supplies for our journey now hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"No fair," Breeze whinned chasing after him.

All Alecy could think is that they were weird beyond weird if that was possible. _What is Minneria? _She shook her head and walked toward Entera City.

* * *

"Miki!" a shout came from the young preschooler. "Yes" a girl with a lavender top, denim jeans short, and on her back a red backpack tying her long royal purple hair. Around her neck is a coal-black necklace, around her wrists green bangle bracelets, and her sneakers are yellow and orange. "We saw a big pokemon who almost hurt our teacher when we were playing in the garden," said the girl. "I know your leaving soon, but can you help us even officer Jenny and the other trainers couldn't do anything about the pokemon and their thinking of taking it out," As the girl started to cry. "Its okay, I'll check it out," said Miki comforting her. "Really Miki thank you so much," the preschooler bowed, " I'll tell my friends so we could stall for time in for you." With that said she left.

Miki reached the preschoolers' school, which is next to the daycare center for pokémon runned by two elderly couples. "Miki," the female teacher called her over.

"Thank goodness, Miki, you didn't have to come here it's dangerous. If you are not a child a huge Salamance is the playground and won't let the adult near him, but he won't harm the preschoolers although it still worries me."

"Don't worry I'll deal with this"

"Thanks Miki"

She showed the playground where the salamance stood in front of a tree is nuzzling a small skitty. The teacher shaking in fear of the huge green and purple dragon that rested blocking the path for other trainers.

"I can take care of this Mrs. Alina"

"No couldn't"

"No, really it's fine"

"But,… If you insist" with that she left.

The salamance looked up at Miki, but turned its sights on the crouching skitty.

The salamance started to lift up from the ground and speeded toward a northern direction. Leaving a girl with blue hair standing as the skitty started to curl up around her legs.

"Was that your salamance" Miki asked.

The girl turned toward her. "Stardust tackle attack now!"

The skitty shot past Miki attacking a dark shadow figure.

The air seemed thin making it hard to breath. A cold ice wind seem to surround them with enormous killing intent pressure seemed fill in the air. Its cold red eyes staring back at them as if feel nothing but pleasure.

"Hey if you are going to stand there, you are asking to be killed by it," the girl cried. "What do parents teach these kids," she continued muttered.

"Stardust!" she exclaimed as her skitty. Her skitty hit a nearby tree as she cried in pain.

Miki immediately pulled out a pokéball and sent out her Golduck. "Physic," she commanded to her blue and ruby gem duck.

The dark shadow let out an ear-piercing screech that lead to both girls flinch as they heard it. Then it disappeared.

"Come on Stardust, if we hurry we can catch it," as the girl moved to chase after it she fell to the floor unconscious. The young skitty ran to her trainer's side.

_Kim please wake up,_ said the young skitty.

"So her name's Kim?" asked Miki.

The skitty looked up to her in shock. _You understand me?_

* * *

_"_Are you Mr. Spade my master sent me to find you to give you a job if you are willing to accept it?" said an old butler of the highest honor of her Majesty Castle. The other person wore a black cloak over an armored vest, thick long-sleeved shirt fitted with two guantlets, and cargo pants with the same kind of brace that his guantlets are made of. His face covered in a mask with a giant spade taking it most of the mask (it looks like the one used by the masked man in the Jhoto arc of the manga).

The butler handed over to him a file. "Is this all the information on the subject," he asked. "Sadly yes, Sir." the butler answered.

"Well it seems I have work to do," said Spade as turn to leave to find his next target.

** Sorry I finished it early and wanted to post this earlier, but I lost my flash drive and you know the rest. I thank for Spade by NightFall00 and Miki by Gosalyn2007. See you all later you can still post OC's if you want but they will come in later not really sure when although. Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
